Myers
Myers (マイヤーズ, Maiyāzu), also known as the Thunder Whip Magician (雷公鞭の魔法使い, Raikou Muchi no Mahoutsukai), is an instructor at the Magnoshutatt Academy. She is also one of Magnoshutatt's High Class Magicians. She teaches the 6th Kodor, which was Aladdin's class. Appearance Myers is a tall and thin woman. She has long purple hair with some of it put into a ponytail. She wears glasses. She also wears dark lipstick. She wears shoulder plates with a flowers design, a small cape, a breast plate with a spider design that reveals the top of her breasts, a metal tong, and metal boots that cover most of her long legs, except her thighs and calves. She also wields her Thunder Whip, which she uses her Lightning Magic with. Personality Myers is a strict and brutal person. She is willing to attack her students when they don't respond loudly or they don't reach her expectations. She has also shown herself to have a soft side as she will cry when her students praise her or pass the Iktiyar. History In the past, she was once a Magician of the Partevian Army. Plot World Exploration Arc During Aladdin's second day at the Magnoshutatt Academy, Myers introduces herself to his class as their instructor. She then tells them that they are the first ones to dropout if they don't improves themselves in two months to pass the Iktiyar. When they don't respond, she tells them that she didn't hear them. When they respond, she attacks them for responding to softly. When she tells Aladdin to speak loudly, she attacks him for having a soft voice. She then tells them that she will teach them what they lack (physical strength). She then starts them off with pull ups. She attacks Aladdin and once more for not being able to do it. She then tells them that she knows what they are thinking, that they don't need physical strength to be good Magicians. She says that healthy Magic dwells in a healthy body. She then tells them to run. She makes them exercise for a month. After a month, she praises the five that are still remaining, especially Aladdin. When he says that it was because of her (her breasts), she turns around and sheds a tear. She then brings them into a room where she begins to teach them magic. She pulls out a statue and tells them to take turns putting their hand on the statue, an Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal, and put a small quantity of Magoi in it. When they do this, she tells each one what type of magician they are. When they asks her what that was, she explains that it's a Magic Tool that tells you what type of magician you are. She tells them the categories their are for Rukh. When one of them asks if they are talentless for only being able use one type of magic, she tells them no and that its just because they are ignorant. She then starts teaching them about Magic. After a week, she has them perform Magic. They are shocked at how far their Magic abilities have grown. She explains that it's because they have trained their bodies, which allows them to produce larger magic. Two weeks later, she teaches them to use a second type of magic, the type that their the next most compatible with, which is opposite to their main magic in a Magic Type diagram. During then Iktiyar, she watches as Aladdin take his test. She then goes and hugs Aladdin with tears in her eyes after he passes and makes it into the 1st Kodor. Magnoshutatt Arc A few months later, Myers attends the party after Aladdin passes the Iktiyar. She then tells the class that they all except Aladdin and Sphintus, will have to repeat the year. She then tells Aladdin that she thinks that he will take the first seat of the year because he is the their pride. She then watch Aladdin and Titus's battle exam a few days later. During the match, she tells one of Titus's followers that Aladdin's attack, Ugo, because the bolg is attacked by a really powerful strength. When Titus uses Destruction, she says that is Aberrant Magic. She also explains what Aberrant Magic is. When Aladdin also counters with Hadika Hadeka, Matal asks her if she taught Aladdin the basicsof martial arts. She tells him yes and that her students are different from the others. When Matal stops the match, She heads down to the arena. She is then shocked when Titus tries to kill Aladdin. She then rushes to Aladdin's side when Matal deflect the attack. Later, Myers enters the 5th Level Authorization District and stops her brother, Doron's, attack on Aladdin, Titus, and Sphintus, with her overwhelming Lightning Magic. She was angry at Doron for sentencing her students to death without chancellor Mogamett's permission. She told the citizens to place their hands on the back and lay on the ground. Myers told Aladdin to place his wand down, as she could not bring herself to fight him to the death. Aladdin agrees to place down his wand. She then takes Titus and Sphintus to go get healed. Days later, Myers is shocked to learn that Magnoshutatt is going to war with Laem Empire. She grabs Doron's hand after hearing this news. When Titus drops to the ground and blames himself, she tries to help him with some others. Later when the academy is in a panic, she enters the academy with other professors and calm the students down. She later attends a meeting where Mogamett tells everyone why they must win and then takes up arms. When the war begins, she fights with the other High Class Magician against Laem's Army. She also expresses that they will become the shield that will protect Magnoshutatt. Abilities Maiyaz Thunder Whip.png Thunder Whip1.png|Thunder Whip Thunder Whip.png|Thunder Whip Attack Magic Myers is a Magician, and a particularly strong one, as she teaches at the Magnoshutatt Academy. Bolg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Magic Tools Thunder Whip (雷公鞭, Raikou Muchi) :Myers's Thunder Whip utilizes Lightning Magic. When she swings it at something or someone, Lightning Magic shoots out and electrocutes her target. It is capable of destroying the multiple Bolg of her students in one swing. Relationships Aladdin Aladdin was one of her students from the 6th Kodor. She had him train his body to increase his Magoi output. She also helped him discover the reason behind his affinity for Heat Magic and the relationship between different elements such as Water Magic being one that he is the least compatible with and Wind Magic being the next element that he is most compatible with to train in next. In the end, Myers seems to have become extremely proud of Aladdin as a student, expressing her confidence that he would take the first seat and saying that he was the pride of the 6th Kodor. Doron He is Myers' brother who was scolded by Myers for sentencing her students to death in the 5th Level Authorization District. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magnoshutatt Academy Category:Partevia Empire